Arya et Albus
by Bouyachaka
Summary: Quand le fils de Harry Potter rencontre la fille de Voldemort... Lorsqu'ils tombent amoureux l'un de l'autre, sans décider sans le vouloir, comment faire ?
1. Chapter 2

_**Avant de commencer, je voudrais préciser une chose que j'avais oublié : Tout l'univers de HP et les personnages sont la seule propriété de J. K. Rowling.**_

La gamine s'approcha du choixpeau. Elle se hissa sur le tabouret et enfonça le chapeau magique sur la tête. Dans une silence de mort, celui ci annonça : « GRYFFONDOR ! » Aucune acclamation ne retentit. Pas un bruit dans la grande salle, lorsqu'elle se dirigea seule vers la table des courageux. La tête haute, la brunette affronta les regards haineux qui la transperçait. Des regards autant effrayés qu'effrayants...

**CHAPITRE 1 :** Albus ou comment se sentir très seul dans une foule

« Arya ! »

La jeune fille leva les yeux vers la seule personne ayant assez de cran pour l'appeler par son nom.

« Oui, Scorpius ?

-Tu as cours de quoi là ?

-Potions avec les Serdaigle. »

Scorpius eut une grimace amusée.

« Quelle chance tu as... » ricana-t-il.

Arya haussa les épaules et ne fit pas de commentaires. Elle préféra se lever, ramasser les quelques livres à coté d'elle et interroger son ami du regard.

« Tu m'accompagnes ? »

Celui-ci secoua la tête.

« Cours d'astronomie. Et comme les cachots, c'est pas la porte à coté... »

Arya hocha la tête. Elle comprenait.

« Bon, je dois y aller, sinon le professeur Trynlaway va faire un arrêt cardiaque. »

Sans attendre, Arya s'éloigna à grands pas. Elle n'était pas sortie de la grande salle qu'elle vit Albus se diriger vers elle.

« Je t'accompagne ?

-Vu qu'on a le même cours.

-Écoute, pour ce qui s'est passé hier...

-De quoi tu parles ? »

Avant que Albus ne put le lui rappeler, Arya était partie, le plantant là. Elle n'était vraiment pas facile... Pestant dans sa barbe, l'adolescent la suivit de loin.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent aux cachots, leur professeur n'était pas loin de la crise de nerfs.

« POTTER ! Ne pouvez vous jamais être à l'heure ?! Et vous là ! Jamais à l'heure non plus ! Ah, les deux préfets des Gryffondors en retard à mon cours ! Deux bons préfets en vérité ! N'avez vous aucune considération envers vos camarades qui désirent apprendre ?! Quand je pense qu'on vous donne la chance... »

Ainsi le professeur continua son laïus pendant dix bonnes minutes. Après les avoir copieusement insultés, il laissa les deux préfets s'installer à la seule table encore libre.

« Arya...

-Lâche moi, tu veux ? »

Albus laissa tomber et continua à hacher les herbes en se promettant une discussion avec elle. Tôt ou tard.

A la fin du cours, il la suivit donc avant de l'arrêter.

« Tu vas où ?

-Voir Scorpius.

-Bah ça va attendre. »

Et sans même lui laisser le temps de protester, il l'entraîna derrière lui. Sans lui laisser le choix. Ce qui n'est pas la meilleure chose à faire si on veut garder son intégrité physique. Ce qui explique que lorsqu'il la lâcha enfin, il se plia en deux, une douleur affreuse au bas ventre.

« Recommence... Et je te promets que tu seras stérile. »

Avant qu'Albus ne puisse répondre, sans hurler de douleur s'entend, Arya disparu. Le sorcier se laissa glisser au sol. C'est là que son grand frère, James, le trouva, affalé contre le mur.

« Albus ?

-Quoi ?

-Tu vas bien ? »

Sans répondre, Albus réussit à se lever et faire un pas avant de se plier en deux.

« Non.

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

-C'est Jedusor.

-M'étonne pas... Te frotter à elle va finir par te castrer. Sérieux, laisse tomber, elle est à moitié folle cette fille.

-Tu ne la connais pas... Lui as tu déjà parlé ? »

James recula d'un pas.

« Moi ce que j'en dis c'est que tu ne devrais pas te laisser faire. »

Albus ne répondit pas et décida de faire une sortie pleine de dignité. Enfin... Autant qu'une sortie peut l'être alors qu'on marche comme un crabe sous amphétamine. Non de Dieu, qu'est ce que ça fait mal !

**Les Reviews sont appréciées ^^**


	2. Chapter 3

**Oh, un** **revieweur ! Mon tout premier ! Rooh, je suis émue x) Bon bah merci, voilà le chapitre 3**

**CHAPITRE** **3**: Encore Albus ou pourquoi ce mec ne veut il pas d'enfants plus tard ?

"Arya... Tu crois vraiment... Que... la lettre que tu m'a montré... Est réelle ?"

Le visage de la jeune fille perdit toute couleur, au point que ses yeux en paraissaient pâles.

"... Pa-pardon ?

-Cette lettre... Je crois que... Je crois qu'elle est fausse."

En croisant le regard de la sorcière, Albus bénit la table qui le séparait d'elle. Il ajouta très rapidement d'une voix un brin aïgue:

"Si tu veux me frapper, évite l'entrejambe, c'est pas encore fonctionnel..."

Albus ferma les yeux un bref instant, s'attendant à une douleur forte et cuisante. Mais rien ne vint. Il ouvrit prudemment un oeil, puis l'autre. Il vit la jeune fille sortir, tremblante, de la Grande Salle.

"Arya !"

Il s'engouffra à sa suite et finit par la rattraper.

"... Pourquoi ne me laisses tu pas tranquille ?"

La question avait été chuchotée si bas que l'adolescent n'avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'elle ne lui était pas vraiment destinée. Il préféra ne pas lui répondre, vu qu'il en serait été incapable en restant totalement honnête.

"Arya... Je crois que Voldemort n'aurait jamais pu être assez humain... pour... écrire cette lettre... Ou aimer quiconque. Je pense que c'est ta mère. Pour faire vivre le rêve d'une gamine. Je crois bien que ton père... Ne t'aimait pas."

Arya tressaillit en entendant ces paroles cruelles mais ne lui jeta pas même un regard. Cependant elle ne réagit plus lorsqu'il continua.

"Je pense, je crois... J'aurais voulu le savoir, à ta place.

-Et moi ?"

Albus était déconcerté. Il ne comprenait pas. Que voulait elle dire ?

"Quoi toi ?"

Arya s'arrêta, faisant face au sorcier.

"Qui a dit que je veux le savoir ? Pourquoi me forces tu à entendre ça ? Ne me crois tu pas plus heureuse en croyant en un père aimant ?"

La jeune fille s'était exprimée d'une voix douce. Qui ne trahissait aucune colère mais une peine si profonde qu'elle la tuait à petit feu. Albus comprit tout à coup. Qu'il était stupide ! Il voyait la réalité de sa manière mais ne pensait jamais que son point de vue n'était pas le seul. Il l'avait blessée... Avant qu'il puisse s'excuser, s'expliquer, Arya tourna les talons et s'éloigna.

"Tu vas où ?

-Voir Scorpius.

-Je viens avec toi.

-Non. Surtout pas. Non."

Albus regarda la sorcière disparaître avec la curieuse impression de sentir son coeur se suicider. Mais qu'il était con ! Mais c'est pas vrai... Il prierait bien tous les Saints du Paradis, si ça lui permettrait de se faire pardonner. Au point où il en était, il pourrait même en inventer. Comme St Stupidus, le protecteur des idiots amoureux...

Ce fut un Scorpius plus qu'étonné qui trouva une Arya au bord des larmes. Oubliant le cours de Botanique et ses amis qui l'attendaient, il l'attira dans une classe déserte.

"Arya, Arya ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a Arya ?

-C'est Albus..."

Scorpius grinça des dents. Quand est ce que ce damné Gryffondor allait il la laisser tranquille ? Sans arrêter de le maudire, le Serpentard entreprit de libérer délicatement la longue mèche de cheveux qu'enserrait le poing crispé de son amie. Si elle continuait à tirer dessus, il finirait scalpé.

"Tu veux me raconter ?

-Non."

Il n'était pourtant pas difficile de connaître la teneur de leur conversation. Quel sombre idiot ! Triple Buse ! Imbecile fini ! Ce stupide Gryffondor allait le payer. Il se mettrait à sa recherche dès que son amie sera calmée.

Lorsqu'enfin, il sentit son coeur battre de nouveau normalement, lorsque les hoquets se furent calmés, il la ramena dans son dortoir.

"Tu veux entrer ?

-Non, j'ai à parler avec le professeur Mc Gonnagal."

Il ne précisa pas de quoi. Et Arya ne lui demanda pas. Elle le laissa partir, le coeur lourd.

Scorpius se hâtait. Il lui tardait de fracasser la boîte crânienne de cet imbécile à grands coups de canne et de répandre ce qui lui servait de cerveau sur les murs.

Ce qu'il finit par faire... Mais ça c'est une autre histoire.

**Mwahahahah ! Ne me maudissez pas x) Vous saurez la suite dans... Une semaine !**


	3. Chapter 4

**Justeunserpentard: Bon je suis vraiment trop gentille, me voilà à poster ce chapitre au lieu de travailler ! Si j'ai une mauvaise note au contrôle d'Espagnol, ce sera de ta faute, d'accord ?^^**

**CHAPITRE****4**: Un Scorpius mécontent, c'est des dents en moins... (normalement)

"Albus !"

L'interpellé redressa la tête. Blêmit. Oh merde ! Le rouquin tourna les talons et détala. Enfin... Il l'aurait fait. Si une main ne l'avait pas attrapé au col et tiré en arrière. Le problème, c'est que les jambes du jeune homme étaient déjà parties. Donc, si les jambes vont d'un coté et la tête de l'autre... Déséquilibré, notre héro tomba.

Et sa main agrippa convulsivement la seule chose qu'il réussit à attraper. Une mêche de cheveux précisément. Son propriétaire grimaça. Mais bordel ! Qu'avaient ils tous à vouloir le rendre chauve ?! Les cheveux longs c'était vraiment pas pratique, en fait.

Pendant que l'agresseur se faisait cette petite réflexion, Albus était donc au sol, regardant un brin étonné la poignée de cheveux qu'il avait arraché de haute lutte. Scorpius (Surprise ! Saviez pas que c'était lui, hein ! Naaan, vous saviez pas !) jura.

"Tu vas le payer..."

Il l'aurait bien égorgé sur place mais, considérant qu'il y avait trop de témoins, il préféra lui attraper une touffe de cheveux et l'entraîner vers les cachots. Douce et féroce vengeance de sentir lesdits poils céder les uns après les autres. (Par paquet de dix, en gros)

Scorpius projetta son adversaire contre le mur, le crocheta à la gorge, le plaqua contre le mur et se senti très seul. Faut dire que Albus est grand. Très grand. Et Scorpius est en fait assez petit. (Et complexé...) En réalité, notre blondinet voulait casser la gueule à un mec un poil plus grand que lui. Genre... Une tête ou deux. Mais notre Scorpius bien aimé n'écouta que son courage et raffernit sa prise. Si il ne l'avait pas fait, Albus n'aurait pas réagit et il n'aurait pas eu besoin de se couper les cheveux... Il ressera donc ses doigts et se mangea un crochet du gauche qui le fit voltiger. Après avoir atterrit la tête la première dans une poubelle, plutôt violemment d'ailleurs, Scorpius entendit très distinctement:

"Strique !"

D'accord... "VAS MOURIR, ALBUS !" Rugit le blond en se relevant, les cheveux maculés d'ordures. Y compris par des têtards vivants... Rah, ses beaux cheveux ! Foutus ! Mais putaaiin ! On va pas aller pourir les cheveux de Legolas ! Bah, les siens c'est pareil ! Du respect, merde ! Okay... Il l'aura voulu ! Il va lui faire manger ses dents ! Dark Malefoy à la rescousse !

Ce fut un Albus presque abasourdi qui vit Scorpius se jeter sur lui, tel une walkyrie, brandissant sa canne comme une épée et poussant un hurlement stridant.

"Yiiiaaaaaaaaahh !

-C'est pas pour dire, mais t'as un hurlement de fillette !"

Le rouquin aurait sans doute rajouté autre chose d'un peu moins poli, mais le poing de Scorpius le fit taire dans la seconde. Et le coup de canne dans les _cojones_ le fit sauter comme un kangourou. Waïïïïe ! Ils ont décidé de pas le laisser se reproduire ou quoi ? C'est pas humain de frapper là !

Albus sorti sa baguette d'un mouvement vif mais ne sougea même pas à jeter des sorts avec. Il préféra se jeter sur Malefoy, dans l'espoir de lui planter le bout de bois dans l'oeil. Ou dans la narine, il était pas regardant. Quoi qu'il en soit, son adversaire en profita pour lui faire un croche pied perfide et se jeter sur lui de tout son poids. Les voilà donc au sol, abandonnant canne, baguette et dignité (ce qui en restait, s'entend) pour lutter férocement. Les ennuis survinrent lorsque Malefoy mordit cruellement Albus qui en jappa de surprise. (Et de douleur aussi... Faut dire que Scorpius avait une bonne mâchoire. Il tenait ça de l'oncle par alliance du cousin germain de la tante de l'arrière grand mère de son propre grand cousin.)

"Des élèves hors des dortoirs ! Des élèves se battent dans les couloirs !"

Oh... Russard. Avant que les deux fautifs ne puissent se relever, le cracmol apparu, essoufflé. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de mugir:

"POTTER ! MALEFOY ! Dans mon bureau !"

Et merde.

Voilà donc nos deux tourtereaux dans une pièce sombre où luisaient des chaînes accrochées aux murs, essayant de se faire le plus petit possible. (C'était nettement plus simple pour Scorpius...) Après avoir essuyé des remarques, des insultes et s'être repentis (en croisant les doigts dans le dos, hein.) ils furent donc collés tous les deux pour le prochain mois.

En sortant du bureau, Albus arrêta un Scorpius en aussi mauvais état que lui pour éclaircir les derniers points.

"Ah, au fait... Pourquoi t'as essayé de me tuer ?"

Scorpius regarda son adversaire avec des yeux près à sauter de leurs orbites. Il nota au passage, avec une certaine satisfaction, que la lèvre fendue du Gryffondor commençait à enfler et qu'il semblait avoir le nez cassé. Pis, y avait ce joli oeil au beurre noir...

"Attends, attends... Tu veux dire que tu t'es battu sans savoir pourquoi ?

-Bah... Nan. T'aurais du m'expliquer avant de péter ton plomb.

-Mais... Arya !

-Ahhhh..."

Avant de s'en aller, le rouquin admira un instant les cheveux du Serpentard. Du grand art. Sans compter les deux dents manquantes et le sang qui goûtait de l'arcade explosée.

Abasourdi, Scorpius regarda Albus partir, soutenant son bas ventre d'une main en grimaçant de douleur. Il n'en revenait pas... Mais sérieusement, existait il plus stupide que ce Gryffondor ? Le serpent finit par hausser les épaules. Ce mec l'impressionnera toujours. Le blond finit par se mettre à la recherche des dents qui lui manquait. Avec un peu de chance, il les trouvera rapidement. Quant à ses cheveux...

Ce fut douloureux. Très douloureux. Scorpius pleura en se rendant compte de l'inévitable. Il nia la vérité. Il ne voulait pas en entendre parler. Il se mit dans une fureur effroyable. Maudit Albus avec plus de ferveur que jamais. Jura sa perte. Pria les dieux pour éviter l'horreur absolue. Hélas. Rien n'y fit. Scorpius dût se résoudre à... Se couper les cheveux.

**Et voilà ! J'espère que vous avez pris autant de plaisir à la lire que moi à l'écrire ^^ J'espère quelques reviews, sinon à la prochaine ^^**


	4. Chapter 5

Bon. Si il réussissait à rester en vie, il se barricaderait dans son dortoir et ferait manger ses propres matières fécales à quiconque tenterait de le faire sortir. Et il noierait Albus dans de la bouse de dragon. Et...

Une branche cingla l'air et faucha Scorpius au passage, coupant court à son délire scatophile. Le Serpentard se retrouva projeté à toute vitesse dans un buisson d'orties. Et merde.

Notre blondinet jaillit comme un boulet de canon en poussant un hurlement très peu viril. Qui ressemblait à peu près à:

"Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiii !" (Greeeeeeeeeeeeeeeec !)

Tout occupé qu'il était à pousser sur ses cordes vocales au bord de la rupture (Ils discutaient encore de la garde des enfants), notre héros ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte qu'il se ruait vers le saule cogneur. Qui était bien content de voir son nouveau coupaiin revenir vers lui. Il lança donc ses branches dans l'espoir d'un câlin. (Ou d'un truc un peu plus musclé, allez savoir...) Scorpius sauta. Et resauta. Et reresauta. Corde à sauter, hehe ! C'est bon ça ! Oui c'est bon ça ! Mitraillette à gauche, tun tun tun tutun tun. Mitraillette à droi...

Le hobbit s'arêta de danser lorsqu'une extrémité de l'arbre manqua de lui arracher la tête. (Et il venait de se tromper dans les pas de toute façon) Décollaaaage... Aterrissage ! Oh non, pas encore ! Pousant d'horribles jurons, Scorpius retrouva ses biens aimées orties. Faisant un bond digne d'un lapin sous amphétamines et poussant un hurlement digne d'une prépubère en plein concert de Justin Bieber, Scorpius...

*BAAAAAAAAAM*

L'adolescent fondit l'air avec la grâce d'un phacochère. "I believe, I can fly..." S'époumona-t-il avant de se ramasser contre le tronc d'un arbre gentillement immobile.

"Arbre: 3 Scorpius: 0

-Albus ! J'aurais ta peau ! Résidu de méduse ménopausée ! Rejeton de boeuf ! REDBULL !

-Ce n'est pas très gentil... Moi qui suis venu t'aider !

-Faux frère ! Sang pourri ! Espèce de...

-Bon on va pas y passer la nuit. _Stupéfix !"_

Scorpius s'immobilisa, la bouche ouverte sur d'autres insultes.

"Oups ! Tu vas rire... Je me suis trompé de cible. Faut dire qu'avec tes hurlements, tu me déconcentrais ! Bon allez... _Stupéfix !_"

Cette fois ci, ce fut l'arbre qui se figea. Albus lui arracha quelques feuilles et fit descendre Scorpius. Avant de lui rendre sa liberté de mouvement. Si le serpentard avait été moins en colère, il aurait pu éviter le poing qui l'envoya au pays des songes. Albus grimaça. Il s'était entaillé la main sur ses dents... (neuves en plus !)

Voici donc le professeur de botanique arrivé peu après.

"Scorpius ? Que lui arrive-t-il ?

-Je crois qu'il dort monsieur.

-Et le travail que je vous avais demandé ?!

-Voici les feuilles monsieur.

-Il n'a rien fait ?!

-Et bien...

-MALEFOY !" rugit le professeur. "DEBOUT ! JE VOUS APPRENDRAIS A DORMIR PENDANT UNE PUNITION !"

Scorpius se réveilla peu à peu, grâce aux doux cris de son professeur, furieux.

"Hein ?

-DANS MON BUREAU ! Je vais vous apprendre à dormir, moi..."

Scorpius se leva, n'y comprenant rien. Il fut bien forcé de suivre le professeur, un gryffondor lui adressant un sourire de serpent dans son dos. Il allait lui faire la peau. Et la lui faire manger. Crue. Albus était un homme mort... Il allait le castrer. On pouvait pas laisser un type pareil se reproduire.

Scorpius sorti du bureau de Neville Londubat, ulcéré. Non seulement Albus n'était plus puni mais lui l'était pour deux mois de plus. Il avait bien essayé de se défendre mais Londubat avait trop connu son père pour le croire, lui.

L'humeur du pauvre Serpentard ne s'améliora pas par la suite. Il était tellement furieux que lorsque Arya s'étrangla de rire en voyant sa nouvelle coupe, il péta un petit peu les plombs. Pour faire simple, même Peeves fut effrayé par le niveau de décibels qu'atteignit les hurlements. "MAIS TU VAS ARRÊTER AVEC TES RIRES DE HYENE ?!" Scorpius hurla ainsi dix bonnes minutes. Il aurait continué longtemps mais le fait que Arya l'embrassa, lui coupa tous ses effets. Hein ? Les lèvres de Arya contre les siennes ? Son souffle se mêlant au sien ? Heiiiin ?


End file.
